The development of high energy battery systems requires, among other things, the compatibility of an electrolyte possessing desirable electrochemical properties with highly reactive anode materials, such as lithium or the like. The use of aqueous electrolytes is precluded in these systems since the anode materials are sufficiently active to react with water chemically. It has, therefore, been necessary in order to realize the high energy density obtainable through use of these highly reactive anodes to turn to the investigation of nonaqueous electrolyte systems.
The term "nonaqueous electrolyte" as used herein refers to an electrolyte which is composed of a solute, such as, for example, a metal salt or a complex salt of Group IA, Group IIA, Group IIIA or Group VA elements of the Periodic Table, dissolved in an appropriate nonaqueous solvent. The term "Periodic Table" as used herein refers to the Periodic Table of Elements as set forth on the inside back cover of the Handbook of Chemistry and Physics, 48th Edition, The Chemical Rubber Co., Cleveland, Ohio, 1967-1968.
A multitude of solutes is known and many have been suggested for use but the selection of a suitable solvent has been particularly troublesome. The ideal battery electrolyte would comprise a solvent-solute pair which has a long liquid range, high ionic conductivity and stability. A long liquid range, i.e., high boiling point and low freezing point, is essential if the battery is to operate at other than normal ambient temperatures. High ionic conductivity is necessary if the battery is to have high rate capability. Stability is necessary with the electrode materials, the materials of cell construction, and the products of the cell reaction to provide long shelf life when used in a primary or secondary battery system.
It has recently been disclosed in the literature that certain materials are capable of acting both as an electrolyte carrier, i.e., as solvent for the electrolyte salt, and as the active cathode for a nonaqueous electrochemical cell. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,226, 3,567,515 and 3,578,500 each disclose that liquid sulfur dioxide or solutions of sulfur dioxide and a co-solvent will perform this dual function in nonaqueous electrochemical cells. While these solutions perform their dual function, they are not without several disadvantages in use. Sulfur dioxide is always present and being a gas at ordinary temperature, it must be contained in the cell as a liquid under pressure or dissolved in a liquid solvent. Handling and packaging problems are created if the sulfur dioxide is used alone, and an additional component and assembly step are necessary if sulfur dioxide is to be dissolved in a liquid solvent. As stated above, a long liquid range encompassing normal ambient temperatures is a desirable characteristic in an electrolyte solvent. Obviously, sulfur dioxide is deficient in this respect at atmospheric pressure.
U.S. application Ser. No. 439,521 by G. E. Blomgren et al., filed Feb. 4, 1974, discloses a nonaqueous electrochemical cell comprising an anode, a cathode collector and a cathode-electrolyte, said cathode-electrolyte comprising a solution of an ionically conductive solute dissolved in an active cathode depolarizer wherein said active cathode depolarizer consists of a liquid oxyhalide of an element of Group V or Group VI of the Periodic Table. Although oxyhalides can be used effectively as a component part of a cathode-electrolyte in conjunction with an active metal anode, it has been found that at high current drains, for example or above 10 mA/cm.sup.2, the system's efficiency greatly decreases. With the advent of new battery-powered devices requiring high-rate discharge power supplies, cells utilizing liquid active cathodes, such as oxyhalides, will not effectively and efficiency operate these devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nonaqueous liquid cathode cell that can operate at high current density. Another object of the present invention is to provide a nonaqueous oxyhalide cell employing a porous carbonaceous cathode collector containing a metal oxide catalyst.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lithium/oxyhalide cell employing a porous carbonaceous cathode collector containing a metal oxide such as aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3).